


A Full Course Tag Battle!

by mkhhhx



Series: Pokemon AU! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at battle scenes, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Journey, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Stinky boyfriend? Check.Training in the fields? Check.Gym challenge? Check.Romantic candle-lit dinner? Check.





	A Full Course Tag Battle!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from that one episode May appears at the DPP series.

**Sinnoh**

**Route 214 – Cave**

“Changkyun.”

“…”

“Changkyun!”

“What?” Changkyun turns around to look at Minhyuk, obviously irritated.

“There is sand everywhere-”

“Yeah?”

“And by everywhere I mean in my pants-“

“And what do you want me to do, come take it off?”

“Wouldn’t have a problem with that, really.”

Changkyun takes a deep breath. Exhales slowly. Looks at Minhyuk one last time before resuming the task at hand. Which is logging info about the Hippopotas in the pokedex. He was planning to spend the morning in the cave alone, but Minhyuk insisted on tagging along because he would feel lonely although he could be outside, under the warm sun, sand-free and training with his Pokémon until Changkyun was done. Instead he was there, laying belly down in rumble and sand a few steps behind Changkyun, whining every few minutes with Growlithe next to him having a very hard time to stay still.

Thankfully Changkyun is almost done.

“Why don’t we battle one?” Minhyuk asks, Growlithe yipping lowly until Eevee slaps him across the face with her tail.

“How many can you count?” Changkyun steadies himself on a hand, finalizing his pokedex entry into the system. He’ll have to send the info to the professor when they reach the next town.

“Uhm” Minhyuk squints his eyes to count the Hippopotas he can see in the limited space and light of the cave, “around seven?”

“Do you wanna get stomped over by a herd of wild Hippopotas Minhyuk?” Changkyun gets into a sitting, cross-legged position. The cave is a popular spot for trainers and tourists so the Pokémon inside are pretty timid, but they won’t be for long if anyone provokes them. “Because if you’re in the mood for that I can take my leave and let you deal with them.”

Minhyuk pouts. Growlithe whines. Changkyun and Eevee exhale. Changkyun knows that Minhyuk is so fidgety just because they are really close to his next gym challenge and a mix of excitement and stress makes him extremely hyper.

“Come on, let’s go outside to train a little, shall we?” Changkyun gets up and helps Minhyuk too, dusting the sand off of himself. Minhyuk’s eyes light up knowing there are many trainers waiting outside and long patches of tall grass. One of the most unkempt places around the region and coincidentally, perfect for trainers.

It’s a nice day to spend time outside, Changkyun filling his Pokedex and battling some wild Pokémon while Minhyuk is running around sparring with other trainers. It’s chilly too, with all the trees around and being so close to Lake Valor.

Changkyun heard the whole lake was dried out some years ago, only for some trainers to fill it with water and life again with the help of some legendary Pokémon. He even remembers seeing documentaries and news about it at the time, so out of curiosity it’s one of the places he wants to see.

He informs Minhyuk he’s going there, walking around the trees until he reaches the lakefront. Weirdly, there are no people around and it’s really tranquil, the area surrounded by a calming aura. He’s heard of the kind of places that emit strange feelings. The Eterna forest and the Ilex forest at Johto, the Spear Pillar up at mountain Coronet and the Snow temple north of Snowpoint City. All bound to the folklore of their regions.

He doesn’t try to think of an explanation much, hopping on his Bibarel to swim at the small island in the middle of the lake and access the cave, throwing some stale bread at the Goldeens around them in hopes of not starting a fight, his Eevee growling at them from his shoulder. When she was smaller she would have jumped in to try and catch one, but after so many failed attempts at last she knows that it’s better to stay dry.

As expected the cave is empty, Changkyun’s every step echoing inside the big space. It’s very humid, kind of cold, so he doesn’t stay for long, walking around the perimeter of the island instead, climbing on the big rocks above the water and looking around.

There is a Golduck paddling with a herd of Psyducks on tow in the lake, Bibarels sunbathing at the banks and Staravias hunting. And if he stays still and looks into the water for enough time he can even spot the rippling of waves because of a Gyarados’ tail.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” He pets Eevee who’s sitting on his lap, Bibarel rubbing his head on him to get some attention too. The only hint of civilization around is the hotel complex up a hill south of the lake, but it’s far enough to be easy to ignore it. “Let’s go back, Minhyukkie will be missing us.”

Eevee scoffs, but they both know she likes Minhyuk way more than she lets it be known. She’s kind of snobbish, but so is her trainer to those who don’t know him.

When they get back to Route 214 they find Minhyuk easily, merely from the sound of his voice. And damn, he’s loud, currently in the middle of a battle with a Psychic trainer. Seems like he’s getting his ass kicked by a Drifloon. That is until Growlithe charges at it and sets it on fire, effectively making it faint. The psychic’s next pokemon, a Kirlia is barely a match for Minhyuk’s Staravia and the battle is over soon, Minhyuk a few coins richer.

“That was easy” Minhyuk exclaims, lifting his Growlithe up by his front feet in some form of celebratory dance.

“Or it’s just that you’re getting way stronger.” Changkyun gets next to him. “It was a nice battle, good job.”

Then Changkyun realizes that Minhyuk smells bad. Horrific. He scrunches his nose in disgust scanning Minhyuk from head to toes.

“Yeah so we got sprayed by a Stunky” he explains, thankfully before Changkyun has to open his mouth.

“In battle?” Changkyun searches for that bottle of deodorant deep in his backpack, not that it will do much.

“Nah” Minhyuk laughs, “Growlithe saw its tail moving in the grass and wanted to chase it.”

“You shouldn’t do that” Changkyun pokes Growlithe’s nose. The Pokémon just opens his mouth in a smile and lets his tongue out.

“We should find somewhere to camp and cook” Minhyuk says, looking around the route for some spot that would be ideal.

“And then I’ll strip you off your clothes” Changkyun smirks, making Minhyuk blush like mad, “and throw you in the lake because you stink.”

“I can just-“ Minhyuk sprays himself with deodorant to demonstrate.

“There is no way you’re getting into the tent like this. You’ll get a bath.”

“Fine. Bath.”

It’s some hours afterwards when they’ve had dinner and are sitting around the fire, that Changkyun dares get close to Minhyuk again. He kept his promise, getting inside the nearest pond and scrubbing himself clean, Growlithe rubbing himself in sand and then getting a bath with the aid of Eevee’s tongue. It’s not like they don’t smell anymore, but at least it’s subtle enough to ignore.

“Hey, Eevee!” Minhyuk calls the Pokémon and Eevee lifts her ears first, then lazily strides to Minhyuk’s lap. “You know what we saw today?” He lifts her and presses a kiss on her soft tummy, Eevee nuzzling her head on his neck.

“What did you saw today?” Changkyun asks fondly, full and sleepy after dinner.

“There was a trainer we battled” Minhyuk says all excitedly, “he had a Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon!”

Eevee perks her ears up, making a small happy sound.

“What do you want to be?” Changkyun asks her. He would have to find a special stone for either of those first, but he wouldn’t force her to evolve to something she wouldn’t like.

“Or do you want to be something else?” Minhyuk pets her head.

There is no answer, of course. But she looks at both of them with her big, black eyes and licks their hands before going to sleep curled against Growlithe and Ponyta.

**Pastoria City**

“This is a bad idea.” Changkyun says.

“Why?” Minhyuk looks up the building with starry eyes. It’s as big as every gym, but smells of saltwater, trainers getting in and out from the doors.

“Because you have a fire and a flying type.” Changkyun explains, “Growlithe is scared of water.”

“Uhm.” Minhyuk looks at Growlithe. Chances are he’ll be too afraid to step inside.

“It’s not only a water gym, they say Crasher Wake is terrifying. You’ll all end up in the Pokémon center for days if you go challenge him like this.”

“So what do you suggest?” Minhyuk ruffles Staravia’s wings, her claws on his shoulder and her head resting atop his.

“Let’s go in the Great Marsh so you can find a grass type.”

And that’s how and why they end up in knee-deep mud, getting attacked by Skorupis and Arboks. It’s a nightmare really, having to watch every step and also seeing Eevee’s fur turn a muddy wet mess. Minhyuk is always a few steps in front of them as Changkyun takes notes on the Pokémon, trying to find something suitable for the challenge.

There are Carnivines all around, pretty reliable Pokemon at Changkyun’s opinion, but Minhyuk claims they creep him out, throwing mud at them every time they approach. So they walk and walk, next to the railways and deep inside the marsh, waving back at the friendly Quagsires who rely on visitors for getting treats and trying to not end up paralyzed by some Paras.

Changkyun thinks it’ll never end, even though they have a time limit, but them Minhyuk emerges from the mud with a victorious screech.

“THIS IS THE ONE!” he points at something tiny and green and Changkyun draws closer to take a good look.

“Budew: It lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.” The Pokedex informs them.

“Are you sure?” Changkyun looks at the tiny round Pokémon who’s eating its body weight in treats from Minhyuk’s hands.

“It’s so cute” Minhyuk pats its head, “and it’s a grass type, so!”

“Not gonna lie, it sure is adorable” Changkyun watches it hop into Minhyuk’s arms, “but don’t you want something stronger?”

“Our Pokémon are only as strong as we help them become.” Minhyuk quotes professor Kyungsoo, taking a safari ball out of his pockets and officially catching the Budew.

Changkyun can only hope they won’t end with an all year round allergic pollen reaction, as long as Minhyuk is happy.

They rent a small apartment in the city, knowing that training for the gym will take some time. The bathroom and bed are very welcome too, after living at a tent ever since they departed from Veilstone City.

Minhyuk trains hard, waking up early day after day and battling at Route 212. It’s a nasty place, rainy and cold most of the times, full of large puddles and mud and fishermen. Sometimes he makes it out of the forest and in front of the Mansion there, known for being owned by some extra wealthy guy, its garden full of rare Pokémon. Sadly, after half a dozen hours of battles Minhyuk is too dirty to be granted access to such a high class place, he has tried.

Every afternoon he gets back to town, trying his luck with the trainers inside the gym. Budew is a determined little thing, making a huge difference in his team against water types, but they are still too weak to take on the leader. So he gets home to eat dinner with Changkyun, have a warm bath and resume the next morning.

Changkyun on the other hand, isn’t too focused on making his Pokémon stronger, but instead, seeing as much of the world as he can. He spends his time between Routes 212, 213 and 214 and Pastoria’s city port, watching the Seagulls fighting over the fish.

He does gain access into the Mansion too with a little help from professor who knows the owner, and every other important person in the region too, for the matter. The garden is vast and well kept, Pokémon at every corner, but he soon loses interest in the Pikachus and Dittos, spending a good two hours talking back and forth with a trained Chatot which has picked too many words from visitors.

“Tomorrow’s the day” Minhyuk steps out of the shower with little more than a towel and straight on the bed and into Changkyun’s arms. “I’m gonna challenge the gym.”

“You sure?” Changkyun shuts the magazine he was looking through.

“The guys have all gotten so much stronger and I saw some battles with Crusher on the internet.”

“Do you have potions?” Changkyun cheeks his own bag, thrown next to the bed and hands a couple to Minhyuk.

“I’ll pass by the Mart tomorrow morning to get some revives too, Staravia and Budew will do most of the work and I can’t afford to lose them midway.” Minhyuk cuddles close to Changkyun, playing with his hair. “Will you come watch?”

“Of course I will, I’ll be cheering for you.” Changkyun pecks Minhyuk’s cheek and watches him blush like it’s the first time.

“What if I fail?” Minhyuk eyes Growlithe, sitting at the small balcony and looking at the sunset with Eevee and Budew.

“Then you’ll train some more and try again and I’ll be there to watch you.”

Minhyuk looks soft, rosy after his shower, damp black hair falling on the sheets and Changkyun can’t help caressing his exposed back with a soft smile.

“I had promised to myself to tell you I love you only when I was a hundred present sure of it.” Minhyuk buries his face in the pillows, voice muffled.

“You’ll do great tomorrow.” Changkyun kisses the top of his head and covers them both, their Pokémon coming back inside to pile between them on the bed. “And I love you too.”

**Pastoria City- Water type Gym**

Minhyuk has been up from way too early. Changkyun got them some breakfast from a nearby bakery and when he got back to their room he found Minhyuk giving a prep talk to his overexcited Pokémon. He feeds him some berry pie and coffee and they head to the gym together after checking that Minhyuk’s bag has everything that he can possibly need in the battle.

The Gym doors open to reveal a lake like set up. There are logs and little islands and Minhyuk stares at Changkyun for a little too long before he takes his shirt off and dumps it next to the entrance, saying that it seems like he’s “gonna get wet anyway”.

Ponyta is in her pokeball, but Bibarel and Eevee are outside, eager to watch Minhyuk slip in the water with every second step. Changkyun chats a little with the Gym Guide, then he sits at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water, letting Bibarel swim and Eevee curl on his thighs. He must admit that shirtless Minhyuk running around is kind of hot, but also kinda ridiculous with his hair sticking to his face and his shorts soaked.

Minhyuk is the first challenger of the day and the trainers welcome him with a lot of great energy. Even from afar Changkyun can see him bouncing around happily, switching between Staravia and Budew. And if he squints a bit he can even see Crasher Wake himself, at the very far end of the gym, overseeing every battle and waiting for his challenger.

“Do you think our buddy can win?” he asks Eevee who’s now dipping her front paws in the water and splashing. She yips happily and moves her ears. “Yeah, I believe in him too.”

Changkyun relaxes, stretches back and pokes Bibarel with his legs watching Minhyuk beat a sailor with his Shellos, then a boy with his Buizel. Staravia seems to be in a good condition, flying close to the Gym’s roof and Budew, in Minhyuk’s arms seems to be doing great too, if only a little tired.

The sun is up for good outside and Bibarel has already gotten bored of swimming around with the gym trainer’s other Pokémon when Minhyuk finally manages to reach the last part of the gym, the moving logs that lead to Crasher Wake’s platform.

He’s gotten better at it, more careful with his steps, jumping around and then quickly getting back up every time he falls into the water. Changkyun, at that moment is so happy he isn’t taking on the gym challenge. It looks more tiring than fun and he enjoys being dry before his battles. He’s sure Eevee feels the exact same way.

At last, Minhyuk is there, in front of the Gym leader, panting. Changkyun watches him straightening up and even if he’s only seeing his back he can imagine his smile.

"Welcome!” Crasher Wake’s voice echoes loud and clear in the gym. He’s a big and loud man.  
“I don't get challenged very often! The glory you are now beholding is the Pastoria Gym Leader!” He sounds friendly nonetheless, not really how Changkyun had imagined him to be.

“Hello Crasher Wake, I’m honored to be challenging you!” Minhyuk says, even louder, if that’s possible.

“That's right, I'm Crasher Wake! My Pokémon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!"

Changkyun is ready to watch a good battle. He isn’t ready for Wake to take out a fucking Gyarados as his first Pokémon though. The water all around the gym ripples and the Gyarados roars so loud even Eevee gets scared. Minhyuk freezes only for a moment before he starts shouting commands, Staravia screeching as she attacks from above.

Changkyun is almost scared this will turn into a blood bath for both sides, but thankfully Staravia manages to dodge most of the nasty strong attacks without major damage and Changkyun realizes that Minhyuk is more prepared for this that he had seemed to.

Gyarados goes down painfully slowly, but it goes, eventually, and Minhyuk already looks worn out from running around and directing, restoring Staravia’s HP with a Super Potion and letting her rest for a bit at his shoulder. Budew, that tiny thing stomps its little feet on the battlefield, miraculously holding its ground against the next Pokémon, a Quagsire.

It takes a lot of Mega Drains, a couple of potions and a lot of courage for Budew and Changkyun can’t believe his eyes when the Quagsire actually faints and Crasher tells it what a good job it did before taking it back into its pokeball.

“THAT WAS GOOD” Crasher Wake shouts and Minhyuk gives him a thumbs up before Staravia flies above the battle ground again, a chunky Floatzel making its way to meet her.

They put on a great show for the last part of the battle, the gym trainers and other challengers watching from afar as Staravia dodges the Razor Winds and almost doesn’t make it out of a Whirlpool. Aerial Ace and Take Downs do the trick, lowering Floatzel’s Hp a lot at every turn, all while Staravia has ended up drenched and Changkyun can spot some feathers way more ruffled up than they should be.

Changkyun knows Minhyuk’s original plan was to switch up his Pokemon again at Crasher’s last one, but Staravia looks like she wants to end the fight and Minhyuk lets her land that final hit, a clumsy Wing Attack that takes Floatzel down for good.

The whole gym erupts in excited shouts as Minhyuk runs to pick up Staravia in his arms, Budew following with its tiny legs. Growlithe must be yipping happily in his pokeball.

Crasher Wake walks to stand in front of them, his arms at his waist and his face breaking into a big smile.

"It seems the undertow pulled me under... But I had a great time battling with you! You've earned this!" Crusher hands Minhyuk the Fen badge and helps him stand up.

“Great battle” Minhyuk smiles back, “let’s rematch sometime after I’m the champion!”

Crasher hits his back and promises he’ll be waiting for it, Minhyuk letting his Pokémon back into their pokeballs. And then he swims, literally swims back to the entrance, because who has time to redo puzzle with logs again. He looks like he’s been in the middle of a typhoon by the time he reaches Changkyun.

“Hey champ!” Changkyun messes his hair as Minhyuk gets close enough to hug his waist and get his shirt wet. “Wanna stay and swim some more?”

“Arceus, no!” Minhyuk laughs and he’s so tired that Changkyun and Bibarel have to drag him out of the pool and back to their room.

**Valor Lakefront - Seven Stars Restaurant**

“You think I can’t see you giving treats to Growlithe under the table?” Minhyuk asks lifting an eyebrow.

“You think I don’t know that half your steak had ended up in Eevee’s mouth while I was giving treats to Growlithe?” Changkyun backfires and they both laugh, the table filled with delicacies between them while their smaller Pokémon are at their feet with their own little bowls.

It was Minhyuk’s idea, to treat Changkyun to some high quality dinner the day after his Gym battle. And when Changkyun said that they don’t have enough money for something like this Minhyuk had just smirked and told him they do.

That’s how they spent the biggest part of their afternoon in the restaurant, getting in double battles with the other customers, slowly adding to their finances. Eevee and Growlithe work well together, as Ponyta and Staravia or Bibarel and Budew do. So twelve battles later Minhyuk’s holding enough cash to get them “the date night they deserve” as he words it.

They head back to their room to have a shower, have some fun in the shower, change clothes to the most formal wear they have (which isn’t really too formal) and are back at the restaurant as the little lights placed on the grass around the entrance are lighting up while the sun goes down.

It’s a pretty night to be out with a pretty boy and have a pretty view. From the wide windows they can see the lake from the one side and the beach at the other. The terrain at the suburbs of Pastoria City is rocky, but full of life. There are still families with their kids playing around at the seaside and there is a single boat rocking in the lake, probably a fisherman.

“So what’s next?” Minhyuk breaks the silence, getting a mouthful of pasta on his fork.

“Let’s go west” Changkyun suggests, he has been thinking about it for quite some time, “to Canalave City.”

“Roark’s dad is a gym leader there!” Minhyuk exclaims, “A steel type!”

Changkyun nods. Growing up at the western side of Sinnoh he’s met Roark and his father a lot of times as he and his mum had day trips around.

“He’s pretty strong but you will have a lot of time to train and also we can…uhm you know” Changkyun suddenly isn’t sure it’s a good idea, or one that Minhyuk will like.

“I don’t know, you have to tell me” Minhyuk laughs.

“We can stop at Twinleaf town to see the professor…and my parents.”

Changkyun blushes. Minhyuk blushes. Eevee and Growlithe would blush in second hand embarrassment if they could. There is really nothing to blush for.

“I’d like that, if your family could have me for a while.” Minhyuk takes Changkyun’s hand in his own on the table. “And when the time comes, let’s travel to Kanto together so you can meet my family.”

“Are all of them extroverted and lovely like you?” Changkyun jokes, trying to ignore the Butterfrees in his stomach.

“They are!” Minhyuk starts feeding Changkyun steak, “that’s why they’ll all love you.”

They stumble back at their room late at night, giggling to some lame joke after getting tipsy on some fairly expensive red wine, climbing on the bed with their clothes still on and all of their Pokémon cuddling around and between them, like a happy big family.

“Hey, Changkyun” Minhyuk’s voice comes from somewhere in the room and Changkyun forces himself awake, knowing it must have gotten late already. “You have to see something.”

Changkyun rubs the sleep off of his eyes groaning, but at least the room smells like coffee. He sits up on the bed, trying to focus and get used to the light coming from the open window.

Minhyuk is sitting on a chair by the small desk of the room and there’s a weird black and yellow furry blob on his knees. Changkyun has to stare for a good few seconds to register what he’s looking at and when the blob realizes he’s awake it jumps on the bed with a loud purr and comes to nuzzle its nose on Changkyun’s sides.

Changkyun stares at the Umbreon and she proudly stares back at him with big red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You've been expecting this, didn't you?  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
